


Sunlight on scars

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phil can't save him, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, This is probably awful, ansgt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem thingy about the suicide of Daniel James Howell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight on scars

The sunlight glows on the scars on your arm  
Above your head, a halo  
On your shoulders, the weight of the world  
Yesterday's human is today's angel  
You took your bow

I couldn't save you and I couldn't save this  
Left adrift on last night's kiss  
And the sun will rise with your name on my lips  
I wouldn't ever change that now 

You swore you wouldn't leave me  
but look where we are now   
They say a brave man walks to his death  
And you were always the bravest man I ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was.


End file.
